A cellular communication system provides communication links between a number of mobile stations and a basestation. A communication link from a mobile station to a basestation is normally referred to as a uplink communication, and in the reverse direction, a downlink communication. Depending on the communication system standards, protocols and control, a number of unidirectional messages are communicated between the mobile stations and the basestation. These unidirectional messages are transmitted in predefined communication channels such as broadcast control channel, paging channel, and other similar types of channels. These unidirectional messages are not normally in response to uplink communications. Since uplink and downlink frequency bandwidths are nearly equal, an unbalanced availability of frequency bandwidths is created when the number of transmission of such unidirectional messages exceeds in one communication link direction than another.
Unbalanced availability of frequency bandwidths creates a problem of communication overload in the communication system. The maximum number of mobile stations that could access the communication system depends on the uplink communication frequency bandwidth. Similarly, the maximum number of mobile station that a basestation could respond to depends on the downlink communication frequency bandwidth. More mobile users may be originating calls on the uplink communication in the uplink frequency bandwidth than the available portion of the downlink frequency bandwidth can accommodate because of the unbalanced available frequency bandwidths. As a result, mobile users on the uplink communications on call originations may not receive a response on the downlink communication for a period of time because the responses may be queued in a processor until a portion of downlink frequency bandwidth becomes available. If the period for response exceeds a predetermined time out limit, the call origination fails to proceed. When downlink frequency bandwidth can not accommodate the down link communication responses, the uplink communications overloads the uplink communication frequency bandwidth.
Moreover, unbalance availability of downlink and uplink frequency bandwidths may be due to a processor with a limited processing power in the basestation. The limited processing power of the processor that processes the downlink communication messaging may not allow the full use of the downlink frequency bandwidth thus creating unbalance availability of downlink and uplink frequency bandwidths. For example, if a large number of mobile users initiate uplink communications on the uplink frequency bandwidth, the processor due to its limited processing power may not be able to process the downlink communication responses on a timely fashion. The uplink communications as a result overload the uplink communication frequency bandwidth. Untimely response to uplink communications leads to a time out failure of the uplink communications. Therefore, the limited processing power in the basestation creates a condition for unbalance availability of uplink and downlink frequency bandwidths.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of balancing availability of frequency bandwidths in uplink and downlink communications, and preventing overload condition of the uplink communications.